personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex Machina
Season Finale. "Deus Ex Machina" is the 23rd episode of season 3, and the 68th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on May 13, 2014. Synopsis The team takes desperate actions in its race to prevent the malevolent AI program Samaritan from coming online and making them its first targets. Meanwhile, the months-long battle with the anti-surveillance terrorist group Vigilance comes to a shocking conclusion. Episode Notes * "Deus ex machina" (literally, God from the machine) is a literary or theatrical term that refers to an impossible situation that is suddenly resolved by the appearance of some previously unseen device. It is often used to refer to a contrivance. * The Machine's prediction of a mass casualty event, first mentioned in happening at / -74.00598, or just near New York City Hall, finally occurred in this episode. Production Notes *The courthouse is the Emigrant Industrial Savings Bank on Chambers Street. *All blackout scenes were shot during the day with special effects added during post production. *The Vigilance member who gets attacked by Bear is really Graubaer's Boker's trainer. Bloopers and Continuity Errors Music *"Exit Music (For a Film)" by Radiohead - End of episode. Trivia *Collier also used the DarkNet, previously mentioned by Finch in and . *Vigilance uses satellite technology made by Rylatech to broadcast the trial all across the world. It was later said by Greer that the broadcast was watched by one person and was made to look like millions were watching. *The photographs on the Library floor at the end of the episode are Wayne Kruger from , Fermin Ordoñez from , Patrick Simmons from , Ian Murphy from , and Joss Carter. There are also printouts about Lifetrace and and article from The New York Journal. *Hersh's autopsy report is dated April 16, 2014. He died on April 15, 2014. *When leaving the Library, Reese can be seen carrying Plan B. * At the end of the episode, the dialog Root is referring to when Harold told John about the point about Pandora's box is in the extended version of the . Quotes * "What? They're Decima. They'll go out the window before they talk." (Hersh) * "Well, this should be fun." (Greer) * "As a sworn officer of the US government, I can neither confirm nor deny anything pertaining to this matter. And I will say the same damn thing to every other question until the moment you put that gun to my head and pull the trigger." (Control) * "Where were you when Flight 77 hit the Pentagon? Because I was inside it. I carried out the wounded. I covered up bodies. And I have spent every day since putting bullets in the people responsible, and in anyone else thinks they can do that to our country again. You wanna shoot me because I had to tap a few phone calls, read a few e-mails? Then, you go right ahead. But you better turn that gun on yourself next, Mr. Collier, because you have broken just as many laws, and the only difference is I didn't wrap myself up in the American flag, and try to convince people that I was a hero." (Control) * "Stop! I can help you. The questions you're asking I know the answers. Because I built it." (Finch) * "We're inside a sleeping giant, Shaw. Try not to wake it up." (Root) * "What you expect us to believe that you gave one thought about people's rights that you were building the government a weapon of mass surveillance?!" (Collier, to Finch) * "Nothing wrong with a dictatorship, so long as you're the dictator." (Collier) * "In 20 years time, life on earth will come to resemble the myths of the ancient Greeks. A pantheon of super-intelligent beings will watch over us, using human agents to meddle in our affairs." (Greer) * "Then, by all means, let there be life." (Greer) * "Well, I tried to quit, but some jackass told me I needed a purpose." (Reese, to Finch) * "Any chance we had of stopping it, ended when we didn't kill the congressman. This was never about winning. It was just about surviving." (Root) * "The Machine and I couldn't save the world. We had to settle for protecting the seven people who might be able to take it back, so we gave Samaritan a blind spot: seven key servers, that hard-codes it to ignore seven carefully crafted new identities. When the whole world is watched, filed, indexed, numbered, the only way to disappear is to appear, hiding our true identities inside a seemingly ordinary life. You're not a free man anymore, Harold. You're just a number. We have to become these people now, and if we don't, they'll find us, and they'll kill us. I'm sorry, Harold. I know it's not enough. A lot of people are gonna die, people who might've been able to help. Everything is changing. I don't know if it'll get better, but it's going to get worse. But the Machine asked me to tell you something before we part. You once told John the whole point of Pandora's Box is that once you've opened it, you can't close it again. She wanted me to remind you of how this story ends. When everything is over, when the worst has happened, there's still one thing left in Pandora's Box: hope." (Root, ending voice-over) * "What are your commands?" (Samaritan) Media References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finale